


Sweet Problems

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkwardness, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, Social Media, Video & Computer Games, il faut protéger sebby from the world
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: Lorsque sa femme le quitte, Sébastien s'accroche de plus en plus à son passe-temps favori pour survivre, lui qui souffre de problèmes qui n'avantagera pas du tout la tournure de sa relation avec elle. Bien qu'un jour, le guitariste arrivera tout de même à laisser cela derrière lui... Il reste que le chemin vers cette destination sera assez difficile et semé d'embûches. Suivez alors les aventures de Sebby Le Ninja, fan assidu de jeux vidéo et rêveur à temps plein. [EN COURS D'ÉCRITURE]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tout à propos de cette histoire est un peu fou, étrange. Tous les épisodes sont différents à chaque fois et sont souvent très courts. Ça fait partie d'un challenge d'écriture que je me suis donné. (Ils étaient habituellement de la longueur d'une seule page Word, jusqu'à ce que je décide que les limites, c'était assez, parce que le challenge pouvait exister sans cette limite-là) Dans cette histoire, Sébastien est lui-même, mais différent en même temps. J'explore des thèmes que je ne peux pas explorer dans d'autres fanfictions. C'est peu réaliste parfois, mais c'est voulu, en quelque sorte. Je crois que vous pourrez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur si vous êtes ouvert d'esprit. Il ne faut juste pas se prendre la tête avec les épisodes. 
> 
> Chapitres 1 à 5 originalement publiés sur http://sweetproblems.skyrock.com en 2014

Lundi, le 24 février 2014. 

L'océan, les vagues, ta planche et la mienne, ton corps contre moi, tout me manque, Laurence. Notre paradis à nous, notre home à nous, ton sourire, ta voix, le soleil de la Californie brûlant sur ta peau. Notre complicité, ta compréhension... Ou s'est rendu tout ça? Tu étais la personne qui me comprenait plus que toute autre humain sur cette planète. Ça fait maintenant quelques semaines que tu es distante, que tout t'énerve, que ma personnalité t'agace... Ton sourire n'est plus, tu n'illumine plus mes matins sombres. Mon écran virtuel me réconforte beaucoup plus que le toucher de tes cheveux soyeux sur ma peau. Ta chaleur n'est plus non plus, le froid glacial de notre foyer me déprime. Je sens même que notre merveilleuse Zia n'est plus la même. 

Lundi, le 3 mars 2014. 

Patrick est venu enregistrer Man Of The Hour. Puis il est reparti il y a quelques minutes. J'ai vraiment apprécié la présence de mon ami, pas autant que la tienne il y a un an. 3 mars 2013. Te rappelles-tu de cette date? Toi et moi, à la campagne, en plein hiver... Que des folies. J'essaie de me rappeler tout ce qu'on s'est promis, ce soir-là. Des promesses qu'on croyait se souvenir pour toujours... Que des paroles en l'air. Oh que j'aimerais te dire que je t'aime encore, que je tiens à toi, mais chaque seconde sans ta présence me rappelle les raisons de ton départ. Notre complicité, nos sentiments... Que des oiseaux en papier brulés par le temps et noyé par ma peine... 

Lundi, le 10 mars 2014. 

Le printemps montre son bout du nez et l'hiver abandonne tranquillement ses armes. J'ai passé à la sécheuse tes bas de laine préférés, je suis désolé. Je me suis fait un macaroni au fromage, avec des saucisses pis des légumes. Y'a aussi un livreur qui est venu te porter une commande de bijoux. Ainsi va la vie, je suis certain que tu t'en fous toujours. Zia s'ennuie de ses massages habituels... T'aurais pas dû l'habituer si c'était pour nous abandonner comme ça, chère épouse. 

Lundi, le 17 mars 2014. 

Penses-tu sérieusement te cacher pour toujours? J'en ai marre de cette mauvaise blague. Agis en adulte, fais face à tes problèmes et dis-moi ce qui se passe! On ne le fait pas assez souvent, c'est ça? Tu as rencontré un autre homme? Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai un cerveau à ce que je sache! Pourquoi ne retournes-tu plus mes appels? Ni même mes e-mails! Putain, Laurence. Dis-moi si c'est le bon temps pour moi de tout lâcher, parce qu'une partie de moi tiens toujours à notre histoire. J'aimerais réellement qu'on se rencontre pour parler de tout ça. Préviens-moi à l'avance par mail ou texto si tu le souhaites. 

J'irai chercher les papiers de divorce, si tu y tiens tant.


	2. Chapter 2

Attendre, c'est si long. On dit pourtant que l'espoir fait vivre. L'espoir, lui, détruit ma vie. Pendant si longtemps, j'ai espéré vivre un bonheur parfait. Et là, ce bonheur si parfait n'était qu'une pochée d'illusions maintenant détruites à tout jamais. 

Pourquoi continuer à remuer toutes ces idées douloureuses? 

Une caisse de bière à mes côtés, j'allume ma console et me détend sur le sofa... 

Content que la prochaine décision que j'aurai à faire sera seulement d'utiliser Pikachu ou Sandslash pour mon combat. 

Ouf. 

Il faut que je sorte. Il faut que j'arrête ça, j'ai besoin de sortir, de me changer les idées, de faire autre chose, quelque chose de cool, de grand, d'énorme, quelque chose de merveilleux! 

Manteau et clés en mains, je sors de mon appartement et descends des escaliers, des dizaines d'escaliers pour enfin me retrouver dehors. 

L'air frais me martèle les oreilles et je mets donc mon manteau pour éviter d'attraper un rhume; Ce n'est pas vrai que je vais tomber malade à ce temps-ci de l'année. 

Je me sens si bien tout à coup. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti si bien, pour de vrai! 

J'ai envie de marcher dans tout Montréal, de nager dans le fleuve Saint-Laurent, de faire du vélo jusqu'à Havre-St-Pierre, de naviguer jusqu'à Los Angeles, même! 

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Patrick! Yes, je voulais tellement lui parler en plus! 

\- Allo Pat! 

\- Allo? Heum, ça va? 

\- En pleine forme, mon ami! Toi? 

\- Oui, oui. Serais-tu disponible la semaine prochaine pour une entrevue à Ça Commence Bien? 

\- Certain! Je pense même que je vais écrire et composer des milliers de chansons tout de suite, tellement je suis inspiré! Je t'apporte un démo?! 

\- Seb... T'es sûr que tout va bien? 

\- Ben oui! J'te le répète depuis tout à l'heure! 

\- Prends-tu tes médicaments, régulièrement?


	3. Chapter 3

« MonetLefebvre81 » 

Non. 

« LefebvreMonet81 » 

Non plus. 

« Lefebvresthebestatguitar81 » 

Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas?! 

« Hottbaguettesisrealehegtsydfsgyufhx » 

Votre mot de passe doit être formé de 8 caractères et doit contenir au moins une majuscule, un chiffre et un caractère spécial. 

« Lefebvresthabest81! » 

Bravo! Votre compte DeepInsideYourGeekHeart est maintenant créé, veuillez confirmer votre inscription en cliquant sur le lien de l'e-mail que nous venons de vous envoyer à seb.lefebvre@simpleplan.com! 

D'un rayonnant sourire, Sébastien Lefebvre, actualisa rapidement sa boite de réception pour y trouver le nouveau venu et cliqua tout de suite dessus. Une page remplie de couleurs s'ouvrit lorsqu'il confirma ENFIN son inscription et le guitariste devint beaucoup plus excité que tout à l'heure. Il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer des gens qui partageaient la même passion que lui, leeeeees jeeeeeux vidééééo. 

Oh oui, ça le rendait très heureux. Après avoir été passionné de musique pour une grande partie de sa vie, Sébastien avait envie de se faire plaisir et d'ouvrir ce tiroir qui était resté fermé durant si longtemps. Ce tiroir qui pourtant il aimait déverrouiller à l'occasion, mais dont il n'avait jamais vécu avec passion. Un dresseur assidu de Pokémon se cachait à l'intérieur de lui. 

Et ça, Laurence n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir cette partie de lui. Pourquoi? Parce que celle-ci détestait rester à la maison et rien faire. Les jeux vidéo étaient une perte de temps incroyable pour elle qui préférait d'autant plus s'adonner à la lecture... Quelque chose de plus intelligent, du moins. 

C'est pourquoi il était content du mot de passe qu'il avait maintenant choisit et savait qu'il n'utiliserait surement plus jamais une série de mots qui contiendrait « Monet », le nom de famille d'une personne qu'il n'aimait plus vraiment. 

Parce qu'il avait une nouvelle personne en vue.


	4. Chapter 4

Les gens me trouvent étrange, différent des autres. Parfois, je surprends des fans du groupe dire que je suis pas mal awkward, bête par moment. Ce n'est pas voulu, c'est surtout que je m'oblige à retenir mes émotions, des émotions si fortes qui me font souvent perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Parce que lorsque je suis véritablement moi-même, j'ai l'impression d'agir comme un enfant de quatre ans qui découvre tout juste les merveilles du monde. 

Je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte. Mes pulsions sont plus fortes que moi, je n'arrive pas toujours à les calmer. Soudainement, j'ai une envie de m'enfuir de chez moi et de faire des trucs que je ne ferais pas en tant normal... Mais qui suis-je, normalement? 

Moi, Sébastien Lefebvre, qui suis-je? 

Un garçon heureux, chanceux d'avoir trouvé sa voie dans la vie, amoureux plus que tout et choyé d'être entouré de gens si merveilleux...? 

Un homme dépressif, perdu, en colère et courant de grands dangers si, par mégarde, il se retrouvait seul dans son état profond de détresse...? 

Bien sûr que non. Je suis un homme âgé de 32 ans, vivant à Montréal seul depuis quelque temps, entouré de merveilleux amis, autant heureux que dépressif, avec un emploi qui lui donnait accessibilité à de nombreux temps libres qu'il passait souvent à jouer à des jeux vidéo en compagnie de son chat, de ses pensées destructives et de ses 139 000 followers sur Twitter. 

Quelle vie passionnante. 

Après avoir fait quelques courses à une épicerie pas loin d'où j'habite, je m'efforce de retourner chez moi et non au dépanneur qui vend une panoplie de cartes Pokémon de collection, une chose pour laquelle je dépenserais beaucoup d'argent. Mes sacs sous le bras, je fonce, quasiment en courant, à mon numéro de porte. Ça fait toujours du bien de se précipiter un peu puis d'étirer ses membres avant de s'effondrer sur son sofa. 

Rendu chez moi, mon chat miaule pour avoir de la nourriture, mais je me dirige vers mon ordi pour checker si je n'avais pas par hasard des nouveaux messages sur mon site favoris. 

Bienvenue sur votre page 

Deep Inside Your Geek Heart, 

SebbyLeNinja! Vous avez 2 messages en attente. 

Je sens l'excitation monter en moi, comme c'est juste pas possible! Je clique sur le tout premier message et ceci apparaît: 

**Alycia [ALYHEAD] // 27 ans, Montréal**

\- Passionnée d'écriture, de musique & surtout, de Minecraft dans ses temps libres. 

Son message: « Cher Sébastien, je suis tombée sur ton profil tout en surfant dans les profils des nouveaux inscrits et... Tes yeux bleus, bien plus magiques que les miens m'ont fait de l'effet. Accepterais-tu ma demande d'amitié, pour que l'on puisse papoter et, éventuellement, s'affronter à Mario Kart? J'attends ta réponse avec impatience! »


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, Seb! 

Le prénommé Sébastien se promenait dans une forêt à l'allure plutôt tropicale. Devant lui courrait un personnage aux cheveux bleus et longs; il la suivait de près, mais ce n'était pas assez pour la rattraper. Elle était plus rapide et plus agile que lui! C'était bien la particularité des filles. Seb, lui, était toutefois plus fort et avait plus de chances d'attraper un Pokémon. Et c'est avec une pokeball en poche qu'il s'enfonçait dans la verdure, priant de tomber sur une souris jaune... 

\- Je t'aurai pas, mais je vais l'avoir, lui! 

C'était comme cela depuis plus de vingt minutes. Le guitariste avait accepté la demande d'amitié d'Alycia et ces deux-là s'affrontaient maintenant dans une game du nouveau Pokémon. À l'autre bout de la ville, la femme était dans son salon elle aussi et parlait à son nouvel ami par un micro. Les deux avaient beaucoup de plaisir, même si Sébastien était plutôt silencieux : il était seulement super concentré. Pas question de se faire battre par une fille, oh non! 

\- Arrrrrrrrrrgh. 

Il l'avait maintenant dépassé, courant à pleine vitesse dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait à chaque minute, tournant à droite, puis à gauche, parce que quelques bruits avaient attiré son attention. Il ralenti sa course lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de trace de la gente féminine derrière lui et sorti tout doucement sa pokeball, ses sens en alerte. 

\- T'es où? Je t'ai perdu! Moi pis mon sens de l'orientation, lançait Alycia tout en riant. 

Déterminé à capturer cet être rare, Sébastien ne répondit point. Face à l'annonce de la position de Pikachu dans cette forêt du jeu en ligne, il aura été le premier à réagir et à s'y rendre. Sa coéquipière, elle, n'aura pas prit de temps à le rattraper... 

Mais le temps que S était perdu dans ses pensées, une créature était sortie tout doucement de sa cachette. Lorsqu'il la vit, il réagit le plus rapidement possible. Bientôt, le Pokémon sauvage de niveau 12 qui l'accompagnait effectua une attaque sur la souris jaune, qui répondit par une fusée d'éclair. 

\- Go!!! s'exclama Seb. 

\- Hein? Tu l'as-tu? répondit Alycia, un peu perdue. 

\- Oui! 

Ce fut assez pour qu'il puisse lancer sa pokeball et ENFIN capturer la cible de ses rêves! Et ça, avec aucune aide, bien sûr! La sphère rouge roula dans la terre jusqu'à ses pieds. Il put entendre des feux d'artifices émaner du jeu. 

Il avait réussi la mission du jour.


	6. Chapter 6

Sébastien s'était malheureusement laissé aller ces dernier temps et cela avait beaucoup affecté ses relations avec les autres. Pat le lui rappelait sans cesse : « Fais attention à toi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver comme ça au début de la tournée. » Il était tout comme un ange gardien, mais le guitariste se sentait mal avec ça. Il était un adulte qui devrait être capable de vivre seul, sans qui que ce soit pour passer chez lui et le surveiller, contrôler sa prise de médicaments et évaluer sa condition physique. 

Il n'avait besoin de personne. Enfin, surtout pas de Patrick je-me-prends-pour-un-psy envahissant. Il avait seulement besoin d'air, d'espace et... d'oublier. 

Cela ferait bientôt trois mois que Laurence avait déserté sa vie et les papiers de divorce qu'il avait obtenu étaient abandonnés sur le comptoir de la cuisine depuis quelques jours. Il hésitait à lui envoyer l'enveloppe par la poste. Tout simplement puisque mettre un réel terme à cette relation le rendait triste. Et « triste » était un sentiment qu'il évitait de confronter, quitte à passer ses journées dans le salon sans toucher à quoi que ce soit hors de la pièce. 

* 

\- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous invite à quitter le bâtiment en empruntant la sortie d'urgence numéro 7 et de rejoindre les policiers à l'extérieur. Je répète... 

Le chaos qui régnerait dans cet espace lui serait si familier. Les gens se bousculeraient entre eux pour atteindre la sortie le plus vite possible et il rassemblerait tout le reste de son énergie pour secourir la victime perchée sur le haut de l'immeuble, prête à abandonner ses rêves pour rejoindre la mort. 

\- Ne saute pas, murmurerait-il pour se convaincre qu'il arriverait à temps. 

Demeurant si calme, il sauterait à pieds joints et se propulserait sur le toit, si rapidement qu'aucun spectateur effrayé ne le remarquerait. 

...Et s'il était un super-héros, peut-être bien qu'il arriverait à sauver quelqu'un comme cela. 

* 

Lorsqu'il s'était confié à Alycia à propos de sa maladie, celle-ci lui avait révélé qu'elle avait déjà voulu se suicider, lorsqu'elle avait 18 ans. D'un sourire, elle le rassura : Elle avait vaincu une profonde dépression qui l'avait mené à cette solution, mais quelqu'un lui était venu au secours à temps. Bien que ce lourd passé fût derrière elle depuis des années, il lui arrivait de se sentir déprimée jusqu'à avoir des petits flashs suicidaires. 

\- Ces expériences nous suivent toute notre vie, lui avait-elle glissé. Je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que tu vis alors n'hésite pas à m'en parler. 

Puis son sourire avait encore plus illuminé sa journée.


	7. Chapter 7

Si seulement il était un super héros. 

Il pourrait se rendre utile, il pourrait sauver des vies, il pourrait être célèbre pour une excellente raison. 

Il pourrait sauter de toit en toit, sans se faire voir. Il pourrait montrer à quel point il est fort, invincible. 

Si seulement il était un super héros. Ce qu'il n'était pas, en réalité. Juste dans sa tête. 

Parce que Sébastien Lefebvre aimerait tant être plus que l'homme qu'il est. 

Fort. Intelligent. Aimé. 

Et non faible, idiot, abandonné. 

Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler quand ça va pas. Quelqu'un qui lui procurerait du réconfort, du bonheur, aussi. Quelqu'un qui l'assommerait d'un seul regard, quelqu'un qui lui ferait perdre les pieds, mais qui serait tout autant capable de le ramener sur terre. Quelqu'un qui le comprendrait à 100%, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas pour ce qui se passe dans sa tête. 

Quelqu'un qui ferait battre son cœur. 

Quelqu'un dont le super héros qu'il serait ferait tout pour sauver des mains de l'ennemi. 

Où était-elle, cette personne tant attendue... 

\- Seb? 

Il sursaute, ouvre les yeux, se lève de son divan sur la défensive. C'est Alycia qui se tient devant lui. Elle affiche un air inquiet. Il est confus. Que fait-elle là? 

\- La porte de l'appartement n'était pas fermée, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un voleur ou je-sais-pas-quoi. 

Il reprend tout juste ses esprits, se rend compte que ses joues sont mouillées de larmes. Il essuie ses yeux, se sent mal de paraître si vulnérable devant elle. 

\- Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? 

Il se laisse lâchement tomber sur le divan moelleux. Son cœur bat la chamade, il tremble. 

\- Hey, Seb, lance Alycia, d'une voix douce et chaude. T'es pas tout seul, OK? 

Sa vision s'embrouille. Il se sent perdre le contrôle et il panique, peine à respirer. Pas encore. 

\- Je suis là, avec toi. Prends de grandes respirations, doucement. Je vais compter avec toi, OK? Je ne pars pas, je reste ici. Compte avec moi et tout va bien aller.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu expérimentes ça? 

\- Ça... quoi? 

\- Ça a un nom, tu sais. C'est une crise de panique que tu viens de vivre. 

\- ...Trois ou quatre fois, même plus, je sais pu. 

\- Est-ce que tu... vois quelqu'un? 

\- Non. Enfin... Oui. Mais pas en ce moment. 

\- Est-ce que tes amis sont au courant? 

\- Pourquoi ils seraient au courant? 

\- Il y a ce « Patrick », j'ai remarqué, qui prend souvent de tes nouvelles. Pourquoi tu... 

\- Je suis un adulte, je suis capable de m'occuper de moi-même, là! 

\- Pourquoi tu le repousses toujours, Seb? 

\- Je le repousse pas? C'est mon ami, on enregistre une émission de radio ensemble. 

\- Tu es toujours désagréable au téléphone avec lui. 

\- Je suis pas désagréable, j'ai juste envie qu'il arrête de me demander si j'ai toujours pris mes médicaments. Je suis capable de m'occuper de ma vie tout seul. 

\- Pourquoi tu le lui dis pas, tout simplement? 

\- Ben, je lui dis que je les prends tout le temps pour qu'il me foute la paix, mais il n'arrête pas. 

\- Pourquoi lui mentir? Il tient juste beaucoup à toi. Il veut ton bien. 

\- Heille, j'ai pas besoin d'une esti de psychologue! Je t'ai dis que je voyais pu la mienne, c'est pour une raison, ciboire! Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix! 

Un peu plus tard, la poussière étant retombée...

\- Je suis juste un fardeau pour le groupe. Ils vont me sacrer dehors, c'est clair. Je suis fucké, les fans ne m'aiment pas. Ils pourraient très bien me remplacer pis tout le monde serait content. 

\- Ben voyons, Seb? C'est vraiment ça que tu penses de toi-même? 

\- Je les vois, je les entends parler alors qu'ils pensent que je suis pas là. La fin est proche, je le sais. 

\- Sébastien Lefebvre, tu es une partie irremplaçable de Simple Plan. Tu es sensible, passionné, talentueux. Simple Plan sans toi, c'est impensable, crois-moi. 

\- Tu dis juste ça pour me faire plaisir. 

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis plus de 15 ans, ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans un moment difficile de ta vie qu'ils vont t'abandonner. Ouvre les yeux, Seb. Y'a des gens qui t'apprécient, tu ne les remarque juste... pas. Et c'est dommage. 

\- Pis tu sais même pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne les connais pas. 

\- En effet, je ne connais pas ton groupe tant que ça, je suis pas parmi les grands fans comme il y en a sur Twitter. Mais tu m'as invitée dans ton monde, Sébastien Lefebvre, alors honnêtement je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me renseigner sur ta carrière, avec tout ce qu'il y a de disponible sur Internet de nos jours. Et ça me tue de te voir te détruire mentalement comme ça alors qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent vraiment à toi. En commençant par les fans, qui ne te détestent pas du tout. Et puis les autres membres du groupe avec qui tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre il y a quelques mois même pas, il me semble. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air fake ce que vous démontrez sur la scène et devant les caméras.


	9. Chapter 9

Tu te sens lourd, aujourd’hui. Épuisé. Tu n’as pas la force d’accomplir ce que tu as à accomplir et tu te sens mal. Tu te sens mal d’aller mal. Même si y’a personne pour te juger, personne pour te dire que tu devrais « faire un effort » comme on a pu te répéter par le passé. En fait, tu n’as pas besoin de quelqu’un d’autre pour t’énerver, car tu t’énerves toi-même. On n’est jamais autant méchant qu’avec soi-même, et c’est si vrai. 

Tu te reposes, alors. Tu espères que ça ira mieux demain. Et même si ça ne va pas mieux, c’est pas grave, c’est ta vie en ce moment, ça veut pas dire que ce sera tout le temps comme ça. Il te faudra du temps pour retrouver un équilibre. Laisse-toi ce temps. Ça ne viendra pas du jour au lendemain. Y’a du chemin à faire pour se rendre du point A au B. Et tu n’y arriveras pas tout seul. Ouvre les yeux. Tu as des personnes autour de toi qui ne veulent que ton bien. 

J’aimerais te dire… Prends soin de toi. Laisse les gens qui t’aiment t’aider à surmonter cette épreuve, cette maladie. 

Donne-toi le droit de tomber, aussi. D’être imparfait. (On est tous imparfait) 

Mais prends soin de toi, mon ami. Je suis heureuse d’être dans ta vie et que tu sois dans la mienne, aussi. Toi et moi, c’est nouveau, mais en aucun cas je t’abandonnerai de sitôt. 

xxx 

Alycia


End file.
